A New Generation of Skywalkers
by elephantmatt
Summary: The Skywalker line has survived all the way to over 1,300 years after the death of Darth Vader. But the One Sith have launched a surprise attack on Coruscant. Will the Skywalker line continue even further or will it be destoryed?


In 214 ABY, Cade Skywalker died. He was survived by his wife and two sons Wolf and Jaral Skywalker. Wolf Skywalker was named after his father's master Wolf Sazen. In 215 ABY, the Jedi Council crowned Wolf Skywalker King of the Jedi and elected Jaral Skywalker to be next in line to hold the rank of Jedi Grand Master. Wolf Skywalker's descendents would reign over the Jedi forever as prophecied by Ania Solo's son Jedi Master Maso Solo. However, the Jedi Council could veto a Jedi monarch's decisions with two-thirds majority vote. The Jedi Grand Master also had authority over a Jedi king or queen who was under the age of twenty-five.

For over 1,000 years, the royal Jedi kept peace in the Galaxy by sending Jedi Sentinels and Guardians to track down and arrest members of the One Sith who were in hiding and being hunted down just as the Jedi were during the Jedi Purge. Imperial knights also helped track down and deal with discovered members of the One Sith.

However, in 1346 ABY, the One Sith launched a heavy surprise attack on Coruscant. King Claude Skywalker III bravely fought the Sith but a young Sith Inquisitor named Darth Pharaoh easily killed the seventy-eight year old Jedi King.

A ten year old Jedi youngling named Nathor Solo, who was a descendent of Ania Solo, found infants Moses and Marina Skywalker and rescued them. He took them in his shuttle and flew to Ossus. He gave them to Zabrak Jedi Master Hawk Ofis and his human wife Jedi Master Flounder Sazu Ofis. The Ofis couple decided to raise them on the savanna planet of Zambesi in what had been part of the Unknown Regions prior to its discovery in 152 ABY. Zambesi would remind an Earth human very much of Sub Saharan Africa, except that its elephants were twice the size of an Earth African elephant and its male lions could have a red, brown, blonde, brown, black or blue mane. Zambesi natives called their lions "king of beasts".

Moses and Marina Skywalker were cousins, not siblings. In 1353 ABY, the two cousins learned that Marina's older brother Danis Skywalker survived the surprise attack on Coruscant and came to live with them and the Ofises.

As a young child, Moses Skywalker was sickly and frail despite being very tall for his age. However, when he was eight years old, Hawk Ofis began making Moses exercise more and eat more vegetables.

Marina Skywalker was much stronger in the Force than her brother or cousin. In fact, Danis decided to become an Imperial Knight instead of a Jedi.

As a young teenager, Moses became boisterous and extremely energetic.

In 1359 ABY, Moses saw a lion cub surrounded by very aggressive cattle known as Zambesi river buffalo. The poor cub cried out for help, and three male lions and six lioneeses arrived. However, the river buffalo charged at the adult lions and outnumbered them. Luckily, as they charged, this left an opening for the cub to escape. Moses began to meditate and try to speak to the cub telepathically. The cub hurried to him. Skywalker then began to use the Force to meditate and tame the cub, who hissed at him at first. As Moses's Force powers calmed the cub, the lion cub mewed and began rubbing on his legs. Moses then discovered the cub was male and decided to name him Kamau.

At first, Hawk Ofis was hesitant to allow Moses to keep Kamau, but Marina begged him to allow it. Hawk replied, "I know lions are cute and playful when they're cubs, but they grow up to be ferocious beasts."

His wife Flounder then replied, "But Hawk, many Jedi have used the Force to tame wild animals. Moses is probably going to be a Jedi Beastmaster."

Hawk then had an epitome and realized it was time to give Moses a Master. Two weeks later, he contacted Nathor Solo. Nathor Solo was now a Jedi Knight and engaged to a blonde human Jedi Knight named Jennifer Brim.

Nathor was a Jedi Guardian and therefore wielded a blue bladed lightsaber while his fiance was a Jedi Consular and wielded a green bladed lightsaber.

The Jedi Council voted to allow Nathor to take Moses as his apprentice and Jennifer Brim to take Marina Skywalker as her apprentice.

Moses tamed a bull Zambesi elephant before leaving Zambesi and named his elephant "Caesar." He took Kamau with him. However, Kamau was still a cub at this point.

The story of Moses and Marina Skywalker had now begun.


End file.
